More Than Friends
by craZ4knux
Summary: Sonic finds Knuckles nearly frozen to death, so he takes him back to his house and takes care of him until he's better. SonKnux later on. This is my first yaoi, so be nice. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Visiting Knuckles

**I baaack! and i have another story 4 ya! now, this is my first yaoi, so be nice please! And no flames!!**

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Enjoy.**

One cold, snowy morning, we see Sonic the Hedgehog in his house, sitting lazily on his couch watching TV. "I'm so bored, there's nothing on tv and i already went out for my morning run." He looked out his window, which gave him a great view of Angel Island. "hmm, maybe I'll go pay good ol' Knux a visit." He got up off his lazy bum , put on his jacket, and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald he always kept with him aand shouted, "Chaos control!" and he vanished in a flash of light.

Seconds later, he reappeared on the island at the base of the Master Emerald altar. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! It's a lot colder up here!", he said as he wrapped his arms around himself. He looked around. Most of the trees and plants were bare and covered with snow, everywhere you looked there was a white blanket.

He raced to the top of the steps. "Knux, you up here?!" He didn't see his friend, all he saw was white snow all around the Master Emerald, which was also blanketed in snow. He took a few steps forward when his foot connected with something, making him fall flat on his face. 'Whoa!" He quickly got to his knees and turned his head to see what tripped him. He saw a red figure lying on its side, partially buried in the snow. "Huh? Knux?" Sonic turned his body to face him, he then turned his friends body so that he was lying flat on his back. His usually peach skin was now pale and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The cobalt put his hand in front of his friend's mouth and nose. 'Good. he's still breathing!' he thought, feeling relieved. He pulled out the chaos emerald, touched Knuckles' arm and chaos controlled back to his house.

Once there, he scooped the echidna up in his arms and gently him down on the couch. The hedgehog disappeared and came back with a pillow and a couple of blankets from the hall closet; he lifted Knuckles' head, put the pillow underneath it and laid his head back down, then he draped the blankets over him to keep him warm. "There ya go buddy!" He put up his jacket and rushed off to the kitchen.

--

A little while later, Knuckles opened his eyes to find that he was no longer on the altar, instead he was lying on a couch covered in blankets. He sat up. 'Where am I?' he thought. His question was answered when he saw Sonic come out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"I see you're awake." Sonic said to him as he walked to his side and placed the tray over his echidna friend's lap. "Here's some soup, I know you gotta be hungry."

"Uh, thanks...um, what an I doing here?" he asked.

"I was coming over to visit, and I found you nearly frozen to death." the hedgehog told him. "I couldn't just leave you, so I brought you here."

"Oh." He ate some of his soup, then he picked up the tray and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. "Thanks for helping me...but, maybe I should return home...I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded."

"What? You can't go, it's an ice box up there!"

"Sorry, Sonic." He stood up and headed for the door. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and lost his balance. Sonic rushed over and caught him before he hit the floor. "Like you're in any condition to fight off thieves, much less walk." he said with a concerned look on his face. He helped his friend to his feet and walked him back to the couch and sat him down. "I'm not letting you leave until you're well again, which means you'll be staying here for a few weeks." He put the tray back on Knuckles' lap. "Now, finish your soup."

Knuckles followed command and continued eating, his body happy to get some food in it. When he finished, Sonic took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink, then he came back out and sat in the recliner near the couch; after taking off his gloves and shoes. He picked up the remote from the arm of the chair and turned the television on. His attention turned to Knuckles. 'C'mon Knux, relax! Take off your shoes and gloves and stay awhile."

"I don't know, I've never exposed my hands and feet in public."

"Why not? S' not like you have anything to hide...do ya?"

Knuckles said nothing.

"Come on, what's so bad about them, that you wanna keep them secret?" He asked eager to know.

"I..."

"You're my best friend Knux! If it's so secret, I promise I won't tell."

Knuckles thought for a moment. 'He did save my life.' he sighed. "All right, fine." he said as he finally took off his shoes, then his gloves and placed them under the table.

"Whooa..." Sonic stared. Knuckles' fingers and toes all had sharp, claws on the tips; and on each hand were two sharp, cone-shaped spurs protruding fro the knuckles on his index and pinky fingers. "Whoa," Sonic repeated. "I didn't know those were real." he said, amazed at the spurs on his friend's hands. "I always thought they were part of the glove."

"No...they are real." Knuckles said. "So, you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No, of course not, I think they're kinda cool!"

"Y-you do?" He said, a little relieved that Sonic didn't freak out.

Sonic nodded.

Knuckles smiled a little. They both turned their attention back to the tv.

--

Several hours passed and it was now dark outside. Sonic yawned and looked at the clock on his dvd player. "Man, it's getting late."

Knuckles yawned, as well, revealing his sharp canines.

"Maybe it's time we hit the hay," he said getting up. "Are you gonna be all right out here? Cuz, if you want, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine out here."

" 'Kay, well, I'm headin' to bed." He turned the tv off and started down the hallway. "Oh," Knuckles turned so he was facing Sonic. "If you need to use the bathroom or take a shower, the bathroom's at the end of the hall there," he pointed down the hall.

Knuckles nodded in acknowledgement.

"G' night."

"Good night." Knuckles said before he laid down and pulled the covers over him. Sonic continued down the hall to his room and went to bed.

**Well, there it is. I hope it's not too bad...i mean it is the first chappie. plz comment. PEACE! ;P**


	2. The Next Day

**Wow, it's been a long time since i've updated this story. Thanks for the good reviews! I finally wrote the 2nd chapter, I hope it isn't too bad. **

**Well, enjoy! =D**

Knuckles woke up to the smell of breakfast, he was about to get up when Sonic walked out with a tray of food.

"Breakfast is served!" he said as he set the tray on the echidna's lap. "Waffles, scrambled eggs, and some milk for my good buddy, Knux. I even got ya some grapes! Enjoy!

"Thank you, Sonic," he said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"No problem, buddy," he dashed back in the kitchen, grabbed his plate, dashed back out and sat in his comfy recliner. "So…did you get enough sleep?"

"Well, the couch is much softer than the hard marble at the top of the altar, so I guess it felt much better."

"Good. You enjoying your breakfast?" the hedgehog asked as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Yeah," Knuckles chuckled," although, I never imagined you as a cook."

"Heh heh, just call me Chef Sonic!" he joked.

The red echidna chuckled some more, "but thanks anyway," then went back to eating his food.

Sonic thought for a second. "Hmm, do you mind telling me how you nearly got turned into an echidna popsicle?" he asked before taking a large bite of his waffles, which were drowned in maple syrup.

"Huh? Oh…uh…all I really remember is a large blizzard that came in a couple nights ago, I tried to stay awake the best I could, but I was so cold and I haven't found any food in days, I don't even remember passing out." He popped a few grapes in his mouth.

"How come you didn't tell anyone, or call for help? We would've gotten ya some food and several blankets and some food."

"I figured I could handle it on my own, besides I didn't want to bother anyone…"

"Knux, you're not invincible, you can't do everything on your own. You're gonna need help sometimes!" Sonic said, concerned for his friend. "Besides, if something happened to you, who would guard the Master Emerald if you're sick, or worse, dead!?"

"I guess I never really thought of it that way," he looked down, but immediately lifted it back up again, "Wait! Who's guarding the Emerald right now?!" He quickly set his on the table and pushed the blankets off him. "I need to get back up there!"

"Knuckles, relax!" The blue hedgehog set his plate aside and rushed over to Knuckles and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I got you covered! I spoke with your buddies, the Chaotix, earlier and explained them your situation. They agreed to take your place until you're well enough to leave. Ok?"

Knuckles sighed, then nodded,

"Good. Hmm. Is it me or are you a little warm?" He removed one hand from the echidna's shoulder and placed it on his forehead. "Yeah, you do feel warm. Lie back down and finish your food."

"But, I'll be fine," he protested.

"You were passed out in a blizzard, buried under a pile of snow, so I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Knuckles sighed, got back under the covers and continued eating his breakfast.

Several hours later, Sonic was watching television. He looked over and noticed that Knuckles had fallen asleep, he smiled. 'You know, he actually looks kinda cute when he's sleeping,' he thought. Wait! What am I thinking?! Did I just say he was…cute?!' "Oi, I need a drink," he groaned as he stood up. Before he made it to the kitchen, Amy came in through his front door.

"Sonic! You home!?" she shouted.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Hi, Sonic, I just wanted to come over and see you!" she said cheerfully, not noticing Sonic's guest sleeping on the sofa.

"Amy, keep it down," he said in a hushed voice," Knuckles is over there resting."

"Oh, sorry. What's he doing here, isn't he supposed to be up on the island?" she whispered.

"Well he was, until I found him buried in snow, so I'm letting him rest here until he's well again," he explained.

"Oh, I hope he's gonna be okay."

"Oh he's fine. Knux can handle anything, though he might be catching a cold."

"Ooh, my Sonic, always thinking of others! You're the greatest hero ever!" She squealed, clinging to Sonic's arm.

"Amy!" he hissed. "Shh!"

They heard a groan from the couch, and Knuckles sat up and looked over at the two hedgehogs. "What's going on?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

Sonic gave Amy a look, and then turned back to his red friend. "Sorry Knux,"

"Sorry," the pink hedgehog repeated.

Knuckles started coughing.

"You okay, Knuckles?" the speedy hedgehog zipped over to his side.

"I'm…fine." he coughed. He then clutched his head with the palm of his hand and groaned.

"You don't look fine, "he said as he gently pushed Knuckles back down on his back and pulled the blankets over him; he felt his forehead. "Yikes, you've gotten warmer!" Hequickly darted of into the bathroom, and came back with a thermometer, a damp wash cloth, and bottle of medicine. "Hold these," he handed her all but the thermometer and gently slipped it into the Guardian's mouth, under his tongue. After a minute, the thermometer read 101.8'F. "Oh boy, ok Amy, give him some medicine."

Amy opened the cap as Sonic quickly returned the thermometer to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and came back. Knuckles coughed as the pink hedgehog poured the medicine into the little plastic cup and handed it to him. "Here, it'll make you feel better."

The echidna took the cup, stared at it for a moment, and then drank it all down, his nose scrunched up at the taste of it. Amy took the cup and tossed it in a nearby waste basket. Sonic put the damp cloth on Knuckles' forehead. "Rest up, buddy." He stared at his friend's resting figure.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Amy said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh….no, just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Do you need anything else? I'll be happy to help some more."

"Uh…nah, I think I got it, I don't want to spoil your day, why don't you go and hang out with Cream or whoever?"

"Um, ok, well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" She gave him a big hug and walked out the door.

Sonic looked at him again, 'Why can't I stop staring at him?' he thought.

**Well, there's Chapter 2, the next chapter is written out, i just need to go over it. Hope you liked it. ;)**


	3. More Than Friends

**Well, here's the 3rd and last chapter of my story, I hope I did okay on it. Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Enjoy! =3**

Chapter 3: More Than Friends

A few days later, Sonic woke up, got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then he came out and walked down the hall toward the couch. 'Guess he's still asleep,' he thought. Then, he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

About an hour later, Knuckles walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, sleepy-head," Sonic chuckled as he set their plates on the table and sat down.

"Good morning to you, too." he said back as he sat down at the table and started eating.

"So, are you feeling any better today?" Sonic asked as he took a bite of his pancakes. He has taken care of Knuckles since he brought him here from the island. He started getting sick a day later, so the hedgehog spent the last few days helping his friend get over the cold.

"I still felt a little dizzy on the way in here, but I feel fine now," he said, then took a sip of his orange juice.

"That's good".

After they finished, Knuckles finally asked, "Umm, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure, but you don't have to ask, what's mine is yours."

"Oh, okay," he looked down at his empty plate.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the dishes"

"Yeah, go take your shower."

Knuckles nodded and got up and went to the bathroom.

Sonic got up to wash the dirty dishes, while doing so, his mind began to wander. 'For some reason, I feel happy when I'm around Knux. I mean, I'm always happy around my friends, but this seems like a…different kinda happiness. Could it be because I…No! I can't _like_ him, I mean we're guys, we can't!!'

While Sonic was washing dishes, Knuckles was in the shower, thinking about what has happened in the last few days. 'I hope the Master Emerald is okay. I'm grateful that Sonic is helping me, if it weren't for him, I'd probably be a popsicle,' he thought. 'It was nice being able to talk to someone. Normally, I wouldn't want to be around Sonic, but now, I actually like it. I don't know why, maybe spending time with him made me like him more, and he did save my life.' The echidna got out of the shower, dried off with a towel and left the bathroom. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sonic still washing dishes, he figured he would have been done by now. Not only that, but he was still washing the same dish. "Sonic?

The hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he turned to see Knuckles standing behind him.

"Why are you just standing there, I thought you'd be done with the dishes by now," Knuckles said.

"Uh…I guess I was just lost in thought, heh heh," he continued doing the dishes. Knuckles walked over next time him and helped him finish.

"What are you doing?" the hedgehog asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping." He answered as he started scrubbing a frying pan.

"But you don't have to."

"I want to, you helped me. Besides, what kind of house guest would I be if I let you do all the work, while I sat around and did nothing?"

"I guess you gotta point," he said as he sprayed the dishes with the little hose. Suddenly, he got and idea, a smirk grew on his face. "Heh heh!" he pointed the sprayer at his echidna friend and sprayed him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Sonic laughed.

Knuckles retaliated by throwing soap foam at him.

"This means war!"

"Ha! You're on!" Knuckles grabbed the soap bottle and they started squirting each other with soap and water, getting it all over the floors, counters, etc. Knuckles made his way toward his friendly rival, but the slippery floor caused him to slip, knocking Sonic over, as well.

Sonic groaned. It took them both a few seconds to realize what position they were in. They both went beat red. Knuckles was lying on top of Sonic, his head lying on Sonic's chest.

"Uh…" the echidna quickly got off and back onto his feet.

Sonic did the same. "Uhm…I guess we should clean this up," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah."

With that, they cleaned up the mess they've made.

Later, that night, Sonic was in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?!' Questions like this ran through his mind until he finally fell asleep.

In his dream, he was laying in a field of flowers on a beautiful sunny day. He felt something warm on him; he looked down and saw a red echidna resting his head on his chest. "Knuckles?!"

The echidna lifted his head to look at Sonic, "What is it, Sonic?"

The hedgehog started into those amethyst eyes for a moment before answering. "Nothing, Knux." Sonic smiled and kissed him, 'Did I just kiss him?! Actually that was kinda nice,' he thought. He leaned down and kissed him again, this time more passionate. Before anything else happened, Sonic's eye's shot open. "What the-?!" He sat up, and looked around, he was in his bedroom. "Was that a dream?" He thought for a minute, 'Should I talk to him about it? What would he say? Would he get mad?' He sighed as he got up and headed toward the kitchen; he poured himself some water and gulped it down. The blue hedgehog looked at the clock on the microwave; it was after one o'clock in the morning.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Sonic quickly turned around, finding Knuckles standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, Knuckles. I just had a weird dream and I came out for a glass of water. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Are you felling sick again?"

"No, I just have some things on my mind."

Sonic couldn't get that dream out of his head. "Uh, can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh…sure, what do you need to talk about?"

Sonic looked into those eyes. "Um…uh…I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" the echidna said, a little confused.

"I think…I…"

"You…what?"

Sonic shut his eyes. "I like you!"

"What?" Knuckles said with a shocked expression on his face. 'He...likes me?! Do I like him back?'

'Well, he's not mad, yet,' he thought. "Well, every time I'm around you I feel...weird."

"Weird?" Knuckles stared, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't really explain it. And that dream I had, it was about…you…and me."

"What happened in the dream?" Knuckles asked slowly.

"Uh…well," Sonic went red in the face. "We were lying in a field of flowers, you were all cuddled up to me, and we…k-kissed." Sonic's heart started beating faster.

The echidna's eyes widened at what he heard, 'Maybe I feel the same way, too. What if we did kiss? Would we feel anything?' he blushed at that thought.

'He's not doing anything. Does he feel the same or not? Is he blushing? Does that mean he likes me, too, or maybe he's embarrassed of my dream? Aw, screw it!' The hedgehog grabbed his friend's head and pushed his lips against his, then broke apart seconds later. He waited to see the echidna's response.

Knuckles placed his fingers over his own lips, and smiled. He felt warm inside, he'd never felt like this before, and he kinda liked it. "I…think…I like you too."

"You d-do?" he said. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this." He scooted closer to his new lover and put his arm around him, and pulled him close.

Knuckles blushed but went with it.

"This is kinda like my dream, minus the field of flowers, of course."

Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss, which went on until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Sonic woke up and saw Knuckles cuddled up against him, he smiled as he stroked the red one's long spines.

Knuckles opened his eyes and smiled when he felt his new love running his hand through his spines. He looked up at Sonic and felt his lips on his own forehead.

"Morning, Knux!" he said. "You hungry?"

"Uh huh." They both got up and ate breakfast. After they ate they sat together on the couch and watched some television. "Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"As much as I'd love to stay here, but I really think I should get back to the island. I think I'm back to full health now, or at least healthy enough to sit in front of a big rock all day."

"I guess, can I stay and keep company?"

"Okay, if you want to," he smiled.

"Great!" He kissed him. "Let's go, we need some fresh air anyway." He dashed into his room and came back with two coats and a Chaos Emerald., he handed one of the coats to Knuckles. "Here, I'm sure it's still chilly up there, and I'm pretty sure it'll fit you."

"Thank you, Sonic," he said as he put it on. He quickly called the Chaotix to let them know that he and Knuckles were on their way up and they could leave.

The hedgehog put his jacket on and put an arm around his partner. "Chaos Control!" he shouted as they vanished in a flash of light. Moments later, they reappeared on Angel Island. "Here we are!"

Knuckles looked around, there was still snow everywhere, but some of it had melted. The two of them climbed up the stairs to the top of the altar and sat together in front of the Master Emerald. "Now that we're…you know, together, do you think our friendship will change?"

"I don't think so. We can be lovers and still be best buddies. We can still do the things we used to do." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Like, maybe, a race?"

"Okay, I could use a good work out."

"Great! First one to that mountain over there wins!" He pointed to a large mountain in the distance.

Knuckles smirked. "You're on!"

"Ready? On your mark, get set, GO!!" They dashed off into the trees.

**The End.**

**Now, that I've finally finished this, I can start working on some other ideas that I want to write. I hope every liked my story, my writing skilss have definitely gotten better since my previous fanfics. I kind of cringe everytime I read those...oh well. Glad ya'll liked my story. =3**


End file.
